Current AIO computer systems suffer from a lack of a quality speaker system. Additionally, they are designed for a single mode of operation, such as either personal computing functions (e.g., internet browsing, word processing, etc.) or dedicated media viewing functions (e.g., DVD player). In this respect, current AIO computer systems do not provide the user with the ability to change the mode of operation.